Uniting A Kingdom
by FallingRedRain
Summary: The Curtis Kingdom must unite with the Shepard Kingdom. Darry decides to marry Ponyboy off to one of the children.Tim/Pony M for smex in later chapters.
1. Intro

I read the headline.

King and Queen Curtis dead:

They were found in a carriage wreak earlier in the week. Appearently they..

I suddenly got bored with it, I threw it.

Well its the day in the life of prince Timothy Shepard.

* * *

><p>"S-Soda w-what are we gonna d-do?" I cried, as my older brother held me close.<p>

"I don't know Pony." He stroked the hair out of my face.

"I know." Darry spoke. "I'm going to take control of this kingdom." He walked up to the thrown and sat.

He looked just like father.

"D-Darry." I whimpered.

"I'm going to do what is right for this kingdom, and I think the right thing is marrying you off."

I looked over.

"Darry not Pony, make me instead." He just shook his head.

"Our kingdom has become poor, we're losing power to the border kingdom. We must unite with the Shepard kingdom." I started to cry once more.

"Its gonna be okay Pony." Soda told me.

"I hope so Soda, I hope so." I held him closer.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy." Darry said softly.

"I know, but now we must do what is right for this kingdom, for our parents." I swear I sounded ten years older.

"Your growing up Ponyboy."

"I know."

* * *

><p>I saw as the carraige pulled up to the palace. I saw five get out, Queen Shepard, King Shepard, Prince Tim, Prince Curly, and the youngest Princess Angela. They sickend me, just to think my little brother had to marry one of the fools. He deserved better, so much better. I put my hand against the walls, a light blue, my mothers favorite color.<p>

"Oh Pony."

* * *

><p>I looked across the table at the siblings, Tim, Curly, and Angela. One of them would marry me.<p>

Queen Shepard took her place at the end of the table, while Darry at the other end.

"Shall we begin King Curtis?" She asked folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes, it may have come to your attention that a war is beginning." She looked over at me.

"Indeed it has." She took a drink of the white wine.

"It might be customary if you would take the youngest of my family to marry one of yours?" He suggested.

"Prince Ponyboy?" Darry gave a curt nod.

"What do you think?" She asked her children.

"I'll go fer it." Prince Curly said leaning back.

"Curly sit up." Prince Tim scowled his younger sibling.

Angela just kept her eyes on me.

"Well I think their all for it. I will come to you with the results in the morning. You can announce it to your whole kingdom." She got up, children following.

"I will wait for your answer Queen Shepard." He bowed.

Prince Tim just stared at me.

I didn't want to know which one wanted me.

* * *

><p>AN: I do not know if I want to continue, maybe I need some reviews. Hm.


	2. Unite

I watched as the sun rose up, I saw purple, indigo, orange, red. I sighed when the sun came out, it was just beautiful. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Ponyboy." It was my friend/ pretend brother, Johnny.

"Hey Johnny." He put his hands into his pockets. Johnny was from the border kingdom, when we conquerd one, we found him. He was just a little boy then, crying because his parents hated him. There were bruises on his face, I was too naive to know what was going on. I just had thought he had fallen while playing or something.

"Heard your getting married." He looked down.

"Yeah. To unite kingdoms." I said.

"Oh to whom?" I shrugged and went to get dressed.

"Are you scared?" I heard from behind the door.

"Maybe, I'm only afraid of the fighting." Johnny gave me a nod.

I came out from my room, I took his hand.

"Are you ready?" He only nodded, and we walked on.

* * *

><p>I sat, while sipping from Soda's wine glass. What? I really needed something.<p>

"Prince Ponyboy." I looked up to see Queen Shepard. I bowed, she smiled.

"Please do take a small stroll with me while we wait." I followed.

"Do tell me do you feel atractted to Angela?" She looked at me. " Tell me the truth."

"No not at all." She looked away.

"What kind of people do you find most. Attractive." I shrugged.

"Well I do enjoy the compay of a sophisticated person, but someone who will act crazy." She gave me a nod.

"Alright Prince Ponyboy, I expect to be seeing you at the ceremony. Yes?" I gave her a swift nod.

* * *

><p>Soda took my hand in his, and waited.<p>

"I annouce that I will give my eldest Prince Tim." People didn't question her.

Tim flicked his tounge, and sat indefferently. I could tell he was angry.

"Why do you pick him?" Darry asked.

"Because none of my other children fit my qualifications I specified." Darry only nodded.

"I do entend for little Princess Ponyboy to wear a dress for this." She walked out, children following.

* * *

><p>I had Soda get me ready for the wedding.<p>

"Soda." I asked out.

"Yeah." He took my shirt off.

There was a knock on the door, Soda's friend came tumbling in.

"Damn kid I heard your little brother had to marry Tim freakin' Shepard, royal asshole." I heard from a man with swirls in his hair. He looked up.

"Shit Steve shut your trap." I saw a man with blonde hair that curved around his ears.

"The kid here?" One holding a goblet asked.

"Oh Pony thats Steve, Dally, and Two-bit." I nodded.

"You had better not be saying that because the queen might hear." I said to Steve.

"Yeah well scre-" Soda looked at him.

"Listen to my brother."

"Fine." He sat.

"It's okay baby I have a beautiful dress for you." Soda said, Steve started laughing.

"Ha the kid in a dress. I bet that will be a blast." He laughed harder.

* * *

><p>I ruffled out the bottom, and walked out. I blinked my eyelashes.<p>

"Wow Pony." Soda said, Steve darted off to the restroom.

"W-what's wrong with him?" Soda looked at the other guys.

"Nothing kid." Dally said. "Just go get married."

"Yeah go ahead baby, Darry must be waiting." I nodded, and walked out the door.

I paused when I heard laughter.

"Fucking Steve said he could handle it, did you see how fast he ran." Dally said.

"I thought I could never hold this in." I sighed, did Soda still love me. No. I walked off angerly.

* * *

><p>I took Darry's arm.<p>

"Are you ready Pony?" He whispered.

"As ever." I said.

The big wooden doors opened.

* * *

><p>AN: My girl is angry at me. Why oh why? She asked why she wasn't pretty, but I said she was. What did I do wrong. Is there something special you have to say or something? I really don't know. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Odd Wedding

Darry walked me down the isle, I frowned upon seeing Tim at the end off the room. Well its now or never, at least he might love me. I took his hand, the priest said all his vows, or whatever.

* * *

><p>I heard the door open, there was Soda, Steve, Dally, and Two-bit. His friends. I looked back at the priest. I motioned for him to continue, he flipped the page. Tim cluched my hand a bit harder, I looked over, he nodded.<p>

"You may kiss the brid-Groom." The priest corrected.

Tim took my chin between his fingers and pulled me over. I moved my lips gingerly. He pulled away after a couple seconds, people clapped, hollared.

"Shall we head to the party Queen Ponyboy Shepard?" Tim asked whist taking my hand.

I gave him a small nod, he led me out.

I told him to go the other way.

"Do tell me where we're going." He demanded.

"Taking a shortcut." I told him.

* * *

><p>We walked toward the tower where the telescope guards used for spotting invaders. I pulled him up the steps. We got up after, a while. I looked up at the night stars. I leaned up against my Prince, or husband.<p>

"Do you ever feel like your not loved?" I asked him.

"Yes, all the time." I looked over at him. "I have you now." He took my hand in his.

We just stood there looking at the stars, and moon. I saw one shoot against the night sky.

"A shooting star." I gasped in awe.

"Make a wish." Tim said.

"I wish for my marraige to prosper greatly." I said outloud.

"Shall we be getting to the party, people must be worried." Tim said. I gave a nod.

* * *

><p>"Tim where were you?" Angela asked. " Oh I know. You two were carrying out a night wedding tradition hm?"<p>

I blushed.

"Angela go sit." He crossed her arms, and left.

Tim took me to the table, where the others were.

"Tim." His mother asked.

"Yes?"

"Have Ponyboy open up the wedding gifts." Tim sat me down.

His mother raised.

"Please bring in some gifts." People got up to aproach us.

A elderly man walked over, he tried to bow, he fell. I got up, to help.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Your highness no need to worry about me." He had a small box in hand.

"You don't need to bow to me, go rest. I'll help you." He smiled.

"Such a kind highness." I took his hand, and led him over to a table.

* * *

><p>"Your bride?" My mother asked. "Is a very kind-hearted person, take good care of him Tim."<p>

"Thank you mother."

"Don't call me that, it sounds so... Old." She took a drink from her goblet.

I watched as my bride talked, and laughed with the elderly man. He had given him a small trinket. A bronze dented chipped horse.

Pony absolutelly adored it, he probably thought it was like an holy artifact or something.

"Yes Janice my bride is a curious one." She nodded at her name.

"I hope you two have good lifes together." She said. " I might even send a sorceror over to help give children." I coughed on my wine.

"Janice." She only laughed.

But for a strange reason my bride seemed unhappy, too unhappy. Perhaps I could change that.


	4. Wake Up

I watched as my new bride went to lay down.

"What are you looking at?" He mumbled out softly.

"My sweet new wife." I smirked, and leaned against the wall.

"Your so smug." My wife said.

"I know that, don't think I don't." I went over to touch him.

"W-what are you doing?" He rushed.

"Feeling you up. Its a wedding night tradition to have sex." I said, while putting my hands on his hips.

"B-but I-I'm not ready." He whimpered.

"I swear I'll be gentle." I looked him directly in the eyes.

"I d-don't know Prince Tim." He said backing away a little.

"You can just call me Tim, but its okay if you don't want to." I said, I was actually fine with it too.

"Thank you, your a grateful husband." He layed down, and motioned for me to come over. I walked, and layed down. I felt small arms surround me.

"I love you Tim." I heard him mumble against me.

"Lies." He looked at me.

"I really do. Your so honest, and kind, and you don't force yourself on me." He looked at me with his eyes, I couldn't resist. I layed back down, and he snuggled up to me.

"I love you too." I said softly, aleast it wasn't threating like how I acted around others. I would only act like this for my wife, and only my wife.

"Forever?" He yawned.

"And ever." I said, and covered us up.

"Promise?" He mumbled.

"I do." I pulled him closer.

"Me too." He said as he drifted off into sleep, I followed quickly.

* * *

><p>I woke up with my wife at my side.<p>

"Hey sweetheart." I said. My wife didn't even wake, hm my wife wasn't a morning person.

"Let me sleep." He pulled the covers over him.

I got up to get dressed, I walked out the door. It stopped halfway, I looked out to see Angela, Soda, and Curly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just looking for Angela earring." Curly spoke.

"Angel doesn't wear earrings." I said.

"We-well I-I. Run." They ran off down the hall.

"Fucking crazy kids." I swore.

I walked out after putting on my clothes. I walked to where my mother's room was. I knocked, and heard a 'come in'.

"Hello mo-Janice." I corrected.

"Ah where is the lovely ?" She asked while sipping tea.

"Sleeping, I found out he isn't a morning person." I walked over, and took a bite from a pastry. It tasted like blueberry, and pomegranate. I took another bite.

"I used to be like that." She whispered.

"Yes, but that's not why I came here. Let's get down to bussiness." I spoke in a serious voice.

"Now that's the Tim I know." Her voice also became serious, she was the parent I had gotten my serious side from.

"The general from the east has warned that The Sheldon, and Anderson Empire united. Not in the traditional way either, such slobs. They united by killing off their parents, and taking the thrones." She spoke. "Such a shame, I used to know her, the queen of Sheldon. What a nice women." Her voice lost it's courage, and became soft.

"I see, what did the men on front lines say?" I asked.

"They are winning so far, but the rival is bringing in new weapons." I thought about this.

"Then we'll just have to make new ones." I smirked.

"Perhaps armor too, don't you think?" She asked.

"Yes. We'll have to study, and plan this out anyway." I said, while looking toward the window.

"You should get back to your wife. Get to know him." She said.

"Yes Janice." I got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>After my son left, I held resorsement in my mind. He'll be called in soon, who knows if he'll come back. Or die, trying to protect his wife. God knows he's lost so much. His parents, his future with another, and he is slowly losing his siblings. I know he'll try to love my son, but lord knows my son is rough, and angry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for him when he was a young child, I'm so sorry. Tim. I thought. Please be okay.<p> 


End file.
